The Dating Game
by MSCIBET
Summary: Chloe is picked for a new Dating Game and is excited to see exactly what kind of man she picks.  This story is INTERACTIVE meaning you get to play along bachelor 3 has now been chosen read chap 4 to know how to play the rest of the game.  COMPLETE
1. Getting the Call

_A/N - Ok, I am glutton for punishment. I should be packing for the beach but this came to me and think it would fun to try, but I need your assistance. _

_Chloe is our bachelorette but in order for you to play the game and guess who is who, I'm not telling you the pool of bachelors. They are well known characters though. First, in your review, please post possible questions you think she should ask. Try to stay away from OOC as I will try to do with their answers (although on the real show, the men always exaggerated). Second, play along and see who gets cookies for guessing right. On with the game._

The Dating Game

Getting the Call – Chapter 1

Chloe walked into the Met U coffee shop and threw down a 5. She tapped her nails nervously on the counter as she waited not so patiently for her order. She read through the announcements plastered to the wall behind the counter and squinted to read a particular address. She pulled a pen out of her purse and scribbled the number down on her palm before thanking the young woman and walking back across the campus.

When she got back to her dorm, she signed into the Internet address that was on her palm. She carefully filled all the little blanks out on the application and sent it off into the Internet abyss. She smiled to herself confidently and plopped onto her bed.

* * *

A few days later Chloe ran through the door of her dorm room screaming and jumping for joy. "I got it! I got it!" A couple of girls followed her into her room and watched her jump on her cheap school mattress. 

"What?"

"I got a bachelorette slot on the New Dating Game!" She stopped and smiled at the girls that had gathered in her room. She hugged the little package of instructions that had been sent to her in the mail. "I have to be in Los Angeles day after tomorrow for the shoot."

Several of the girls congratulated her and laughed as Chloe continued her near sprint around the room, throwing things together for her trip and not worrying about whether anyone in Metropolis or Smallville even cared what was going to happen. She was going to Hollywood.

* * *

She looked at herself confidently in the mirror of her own dressing room. She decided on her hair up with small strands to tease the line of her face. She picked a midnight blue spaghetti strap dress that was cut in a zig-zag pattern to tease the mid thigh that showed through just barely. Lifting her chin, she admired herself again and heard aknock at the door. 

"Miss Sullivan, I'm Larry, the producer's assistant, and I need to verify a few things that were in the contract and make sure you understand the rules. First, the Dating Game has revamped a little for the college crowd and we're going a little more Real World. You did understand that you and the bachelor you choose will be vacationing together for extended time."

"I understand," Chloe smiled knowing they never pick dweebs for the show and she would love to spend time with any man at this point in her life.

"Good, second, you won't actually meet him until you get to your destination."

"Ok with that too. Do I sound too desperate?"

"No, unless you want to call all the women that applied desperate. Anyway, they are saying to get you in place, so follow me."

Chloe followed him down the hall past three other dressing rooms and sighed. _One of those rooms has the man I am going to fall in love with. _The production assistant sat her in her chair on one side of the partition as the make up lady came to fix Chloe's face for the camera. "Ok, here are the questions you wanted to ask. Remember each bachelor gets three questions and you'll meet the two losers before you leave. Then you'll leave here tonight and meet your choice tomorrow."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath as the assistant ran off into the direction of the bachelors. She wished she could be a fly on the wall. She closed her eyes and meditated, hoping to picture that perfect man. Strong, handsome, great features, witty to name a few. She nodded back to when the overhead lights came on and the announcer started counting down.

"I'm Carson Daly and this is the new improved Dating Game. For those that don't remember or have never seen the dating game, it works like this. There are three bachelors who you see on your screen. They are numbered 1,2, and 3, and their voices as well as our bachelorette's are being manipulated through a voice synthesizer. They may not reveal anything personal that would give their identities away. And our beautiful bachelorette, who will only be allowed to ask questions and comment on the answers. At the end of three rounds, she will pick one bachelor who she will meet on their fabulous weekend date that will be announced at the end of the show. Next week, we will be back and show you how the date went. So, bachelors are you ready?"

Chloe giggled as she heard three very excited yeses.

"Bachelorette, are you ready?"

"I am Carson," Chloe giggled.

"Well, let's get this going. Bachelors, will you please in numeric order say hello to our wonderful bachelorette."

"Hey! I'm looking forward to our romp in paradise." Chloe smirked and laughed at the first one.

"Hi, this sounds like a lot of fun. I hope you pick me – we'll have a great time." Not really anything there, she thought to herself.

"Hello." She waited but he didn't say anything else. _Maybe he's nervous?_


	2. Question and Answer Time

_Disclaimer: I forgot this but it applies to all parts of the fic. I do not own anything related remotely to Smallville, Superman, DC Comics, or any of the characters that I am borrowing for this fic. Also, I definitely don't own the Dating Game. _

_A/N - Thank you for the wonderful reviews and suggestions. **Now on with the game...again, leave your predictions on who she'll pick AND who you think each man is.** I have two versions of the ending, and I'm not sure which to go with...maybe the audience will give me an idea which way to go._

Question and Answer Time – Chapter 2

"And welcome back to The Dating Game. Now, our Bachelorette has met the three Bachelors and is ready to start her questioning." Carson looks at Chloe and motioned her to proceed.

Taking a deep breath, she sat up in her seat confidently. "Bachelor #1 – If you could be one type of coffee, what would you be or taste like?"

"Wow, taste like? I think a triple espresso. I am always on the go and never seem to slow down."

Chloe could hear the excitement in his voice even through the voice modulator. She wished she could really hear them but she knew the rules of the game had been high-teched. "Sounds like my kind of Joe."

"Bachelor #3 – If you could have any Superpower, what would it be and why?"

She heard an awkward silence and waited patiently. Maybe this bachelor strategized a little too much. "I think I would want to be able to fly because I think seeing the world from a different perspective would be interesting."

Chloe wriggled up her lips. "Hmmm. As long as you let me fly with you."

"Anytime…" He heard her ever so slightly giggle through the mike.

"Bachelor #2 – If money was no object, where would you take me on our date and why?"

"Probably Hawaii because it's romantic and warm and give me an excuse to see you in a bikini."

"Want to see me in a bikini huh?" Chloe smirked at his answer.

"Bachelor #3 – I'm an independent woman; I like to work hard and play hard but don't want to have a man as a shadow. If you were to date me, would you have a problem with such an independent type?" Chloe decided to see exactly where #3 was going. He was mysterious and yet shy to a point. She had a definite choice in mind so far but he was tricky.

"You sound like a lot to handle, but I think I could _handle_ you pretty well. I'm pretty independent myself, so _I _wouldn't be your shadow." Chloe squinted in confusion at the statement. He was really trying to confuse her on purpose and that made her want to hear more.

"Umm, ok."

"Bachelor #1 – Going back to the Superpower question, what would be your Superpower and why?"

"Babe, I don't need a Superpower to charm you but if you must, I would like to slow down time where we would never have to end our time together."

"Wow, you know all the lines don't you."

"You know it." Chloe giggled at his insufferable flirting going on. The rest of the bachelors just rolled their eyes at the man.

"Bachelor #2 – What is your favorite childhood memory?"

She could hear the bachelor take a breath in thought. "My favorite – well, when I was little, my grandmother had this old Chevrolet that she would drive me to the Tasty Freeze on Saturday afternoon right before we would go fishing. I really miss that because my mom was always busy with work."

"That's so sweet. It's good that you had family around to help." Chloe thought briefly about her own dad trying to raise her as a single parent and sighed.

"Ok, we are in our last round of questioning, so make it good."

"Carson. Can I combine two into one question?"

"I see no reason – make it interesting."

"Bachelor #2 – What is your dream for the future and your biggest fear?" Chloe felt quite proud of herself putting the two big questions together to see what the men were really like.

"I guess my dream for the future would be to be happy and enjoy my work and hopefully have a family. My biggest fear is that I don't accomplish those."

"I think we all aspire to those things at some point." Chloe simply smiled at the answer.

"Same question to Bachelor #1."

"My dream is to be incredibly rich and have you by my side to enjoy it. My fear – " he paused, "dying before I decide what I should really do with my life." He finished almost quiet and sad.

Chloe sat stunned and not sure what to respond. "That was very…deep. Thank you for your candor." She composed herself and snapped to, "Bachelor #3 – same question."

"My dream is to someday be truly happy, whether love or money or family; I just want to _feel_ happy. And my biggest fear is being alone."

Chloe smiled and sighed. "I understand the alone thing – I've been there and it sucks. And happiness is what each person makes their own."

Chloe and the other bachelors paused for a few seconds for effect and then were interrupted, "Well, there you have – the three eligible men that you can choose from. Now, Bachelorette you have to make a very important decision – which of these men do you want to spend a whole weekend with and which two do you want to send home? It's your turn to make that decision right after these messages." Chloe smiled as Carson pointed at the main camera. The camera panned her and Carson and then the three eligible men.


	3. Decision Time

_A/N - Ok, I'm back and some congrats first. Manta Rayz, BkWurm, and LovelyLadyJem have some right answers. But we had a tie on who Bachelor #3 is, so you didn't quite help me decide which way to go. So, I'll give you another chance to plead one or the another (kind of like people yelling at contestants on The Price is Right) BTW, thanks for all the great reviews and playing along - this is fun! I just crave feedback..._

Decision Time – Chapter 3

"Welcome Back. Our beautiful bachelorette has heard from all three anxious bachelors and is ready to make her very important decision. Now remember, that you and your bachelor will not meet until you arrive at your location for the weekend. So have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have Carson," Chloe sounded almost chipper as the audience saw Bachelor 1 squirming in his seat, Bachelor 2 fixing the lapel on his coat, and Bachelor 3 sitting still, just observing the in's and out's of the show. "I choose Bachelor," she paused.

"#3."

"And why is that?"

"Well, he's mysterious and interesting. Maybe he's just being coy but I think he's trying to match wits with me." Chloe was satisfied with her answer as stepped off the high chair and waited for the losing bachelors to meet her.

"Well, we will first meet Bachelor #1, Bart Allen. Bart hails from Manchester, Alabama where enjoys track events at his local high school."

Chloe watched as the pint sized high schooler came around the corner of the partition between them in a blur. Before she could speak, she felt an arm around her neck and him straining to whisper in her ear, "You missed out babe. I can go fast and slow." Chloe stared over at the kid and tried to break a smile but just offered her hand and no parting words for the boy. She quickly remembered that he had tried so unsuccessfully to hit on her and was super happy she didn't pick him now. As he walked off, Chloe adjusted herself and hoped that the second would not be as awful as the first.

"Our second bachelor is Jimmy Olsen. He works as an up and coming photographer for the Daily Planet and is interested in getting his own cover story."

Chloe smiled bemused by the simple looking Olsen that walked out in a nicely pressed shirt and a simple brown blazer. He was calm and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry this didn't work out. You have always been very lovely."

"Thank you," Chloe slipped across her lips as he wavered a little longer on the stage before letting go of her hand. Her face felt flushed, and she worried that she might have just made a mistake. She remembered their time together one summer and hoped that her choice was at least better for her than that, but it was nice to see have someone so calm around her for once. She smiled shyly at the camera, shrugging her shoulders.

The camera panned from Chloe to Bachelor #3. He still sat perfectly still and barely hinted at a smile as he saw the camera pointed in his direction. He slightly leaned forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was around the side of the partition. Seeing his hopes defeated, he leaned back in the chair again and rubbed his palms together anxiously.

"Now Chloe, love him or hate him, you have chosen to spend an entire weekend with Bachelor #3. Are you ready to find out where you will be spending your time?"

"Yes I am Carson." Chloe was practically shaking in her shoes. She was so excited and wondered exactly what kind of person she was hooking up with. She hoped he would be even mysterious while they were together. She had never wanted someone predictable and uninteresting; that's why she picked him.

"Chloe, you and your date are spending the weekend at Cayo Espanto, a private island of the coast of Belize. There you will spend your days swimming, fishing, relaxing however you see fit with your chosen bachelor in the privacy of your own villa. All meals will be served there as you lounge in bed for breakfast or decide to eat on the veranda overlooking some of the world's best snorkeling. How does that sound?"

"Like paradise." She absolutely beamed in excitement.

"I hope so. And we are out of time for this week, but tune in next week when we get to watch how the date went and if she's going to see him again. This is Carson Daly saying don't neuter a man, hand him a condom." Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin in laughter as she heard this.

The man on the other side of the partition was already gone. His plane was to leave before hers where they would arrive at different times.

When the little red light went off the camera, Chloe relaxed as Carson quickly disappeared. Larry walked up and grabbed her by the elbow, "Your bag from the dressing room is already in the car waiting outside. Your date is already on his way there and will beat you to the location. You have any questions?"

Chloe thought as the man hurried her down the hallway and through the backdoors to the street. "Yeah, one," she responded. "How is the filming being done one the island?"

"There's mostly hidden cameras. It said in your contract that you can't handle or deface them. There will be a two man crew there also to film if you and your date decide to go off and do something away from the villa." He stopped as she started getting in the vehicle. He leaned in like he was closing the door. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there is one in the bedroom – it goes off between 2 and 6 in the morning hours. Just keep that in mind." He slammed the door as Chloe took in what he had said. _Bedroom, as in singular. Oh my God._ She sat back in the car and let her mind wander through all kinds of awful scenarios.

* * *

He walked in and grazed his hand along all the relaxing pieces of furniture that adorned the one bedroom villa. He was impressed that the bed had a view outside of 180 degrees. _Lying in bed with his date having breakfast, watching the small waves lap the shore from any angle. Yes._ He rubbed his forehead, somewhat in anxiety. It had been awhile since he was actually nervous. He dropped his single bag in the walk in closet off the bathroom and took off his shoes. He was in paradise, and he was going to try to enjoy it without interruption. He perused the villa's outdoor accommodations and chose to settle into a white cushioned chair with ottoman that just barely met the water's edge. 

Chloe politely said goodbye to her driver as she made her way up the walkway. She was nervous. She bit her lip as she pushed the small entrance gate open and noticed that the room was actually a villa, a small house. She walked into what seemed one room with a tiny living room, gigantic bathroom and tiny, almost worthless, kitchen. She passed into the bathroom and found a closet. She set her bag down and noticed his. She hadn't seen him. Looking at the bag, it was plain black. _Vinyl, pleather, leather?_ she thought as she felt it. She couldn't figure it out. She was tempted to go through his things before looking for him, but stopped at the voice behind her.

"You know, I found much better things than the closet to look at." She turned and looked at him. It was someone else she knew, but strangely not what she would have expected from that person. But then again, on that body, linen pants and a slightly opened button down made for a nice view. She took a deep breath. This was going to be a very interesting weekend.


	4. READ THIS FIRST BEFORE NEXT CHAPTERS

Intermission –

I wanted to say that you guys are truly AWESOME with all the responses but have left me in a BIG quandary; we're going to change the story somewhat. My husband actually suggested this. I don't know who remembers the Choose Your Own Adventure books from years ago. Well, after much thought and confusion, I want everyone to have something to read (b/c I know I happen to like one ship more than others). Unfortunately, I haven't quite jumped on the Oliver Queen bus yet. Both versions will try to be equally romantic but obviously one more edgy than the other. So here's how it works….the next time I post, I will post TWO POSTS.

If you want Bachelor #3 to be Clark, choose the GOOD label

If you want Bachelor #3 to be Lex, choose the EVIL label

You will follow those labels through the rest of the story for that particular ship. I wrote the bachelor 3 to be ambiguous for this exact reason, to make it sound like either one of them since they are inherently the same in ways.

If you read both posts, just have fun with it.

Also, I was inspired by a couple of things …

First, The Weekend, an old song from Steve Wariner will probably have a few lines thrown in here and there because it reveals what I'm trying to convey. Also, just throw on some romantic beach music (Be As You Are from Kenny Chesney, my choice) to set the mood.

Second, the place they are is an actual place. Very exquisite and private. www aprivateisland com Check it out if you want to picture the location because words can't describe it enough. Just for clarification, they are in Casa Manana - Now if that isn't a free advertisement, I don't know what is.

I hope to have the new posts up soon – this is my summer break, I have a lot of time to kill.


	5. The Weekend  Day 1 GOOD

_A/N - I had to get ideas down before they went...uhhh...where did they go? Like that. Anyway, you are reading this one either b/c you either chose Clark as your Bachelor #3 or are cheating and reading both. And no, they are not the same story with the names changed._ _If you want the Lex version, close this quickly and open the other chapter._

The Weekend, Day 1 GOOD – Chapter 4

"Wow, I really didn't think you could be that suave," she said as hugged her best friend. He picked her up off the ground and hugged her.

"Well, they told us to try to embellish and so I did. Anyway, what do you think of this place? Isn't it incredible? Come on," he practically gushed as he took her down to the small beach.

"It's incredible. Still, I wouldn't have quite pictured you being interested in being here with me." Chloe followed Clark out to the end of the dock. He turned around and grabbed his arm around her waist.

"Look, I honestly did not have a clue who was on the other side of the partition and really didn't care." He saw her glare at him. "And I didn't cheat either if that's what you're thinking." He took Chloe by the arms. "I have been sulking for weeks, months about Lana and Lex and her leaving and I realized. I need to grow up, so when the show came calling I said why not. The worst that would have happened is I didn't get picked or I hated the date if I won. But with you here, we're going to have a blast."

Chloe smiled from ear to ear – he had finally admitted to getting past Lana – it was her turn to be with him, and he wanted every minute of it. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I called and we're going sailing in about an hour. Dinner is being set up on some remote island that we're sailing out to and then back here tonight." Clark stopped as he turned and looked at her. He had never seen Chloe quite that way before. She wore a white strapless sundress and straw hat. She followed him the small stretch of beach and smiled almost giddy as he walked through the surf.

He had never been to somewhere so beautiful. Unfortunately, the places that he had been needed were always dark and dreary. He couldn't believe his luck of the most gorgeous places in the world with someone so special to him. He walked up to her and put his arm around her. "I am really happy that it was you. We have a lot of lost time to make up for, at least I do." Chloe listened to the words roll of his tongue and her smile deepened.

"What do you mean?" She hoped she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

He moved closer to her and took cupped her face in his hand. Her face felt like fire as he touched her. The only time he ever did that was when he was on something. She was finally getting the real Clark, and maybe a little more grown up one at that. He whispered just barely over the waves, "Are you still in love with me?"

She looked up him in amazement. He had known all those years and never made a move. She shouldn't want to do anything with him; she was obviously his second choice, but she didn't care. "Yes," she answered inaudibly but knew he could hear her.

She swallowed as he pulled her into him. Wrapping his hand now through her hair at her neck he pulled her in and kissed her. It was soft at first as he found his way through her nervous lips with his tongue. He felt her temperature rise and picked her up off the ground. He held her in one arm with his hand still guiding her head as her mouth opened and he felt her tongue make its way into his mouth. He could feel her groan at his touch, which just increased the kiss. He could feel her hands now running through his hair and nearly lost his balance at her touch. _And she was in front of me all this time and I never noticed her. I'm going to make up for that._

They were interrupted by the sailboat slipping up on the sand and unlocked their lips. "We are ready to go when you are," The sailboat captain instructed. Clark nodded and let Chloe down out of his grip.

"I need to go change. I'm not really sure of the dress on the boat." Chloe quickly disappeared into the villa as Clark sat down on the edge and discussed the catamaran with the captain. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that a second boat, the camera crew, was still bobbing out in the water, having been given instructions to stay out of clear view. Returning a few minutes later, Clark noticed shorts smaller than he ever pictured on her and a simple tank top. She had her hair up in a ponytail and had forgone the shoes.

"You ready? Chris tells me that we have about a ten minute ride." She watched as Chris pushed the boat back out into the clear water. Clark leaned up against the main mast and spread his legs far enough for Chloe to fit up in between them, wrapping his arms around her in the process. He balanced his head on her shoulder as they watched the boat fly by fish in the clear water. "You ever imagine this would happen with us?" He laid a quick peck on her cheek and waited for an answer.

"I had hoped," she choked out. "But I was never going to jeopardize our friendship for it. I cared about you and, at the time, Lana too much to do that." Clark looked down into her eyes and bit his lip.

Squeezing her tighter to him, he whispered, "I'm not going to be that guy anymore." He looked over at Chris and saw he was keenly busy in steering. He continued, "You know more about me than anyone, care more about me, and I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to realize."

"Clark, don't apologize. Let's just start over," she whispered back as Clark's lips met hers.

The two were once again jolted apart when the boat ran aground. "We're here. You have about three hours until we have to return. The picnic prepared is over there and the island is about the size of two football stadiums." He looked at the camera crew and then smiled. "The waterway on the other side of the island is not deep enough to be navigable, so if you want to escape the cameras, I suggest over there." Chloe and Clark both looked at the man like he was crazy. He saw their reactions and tried to clarify, "You two just seemed cozy already and just in case. I'll be back in three hours."

Clark and Chloe watched while Chris pulled away, and the camera crew came in closer to the shore. They were not allowed on the island however. Clark walked with Chloe in hand over to the blanket and sat down. He pulled out the wine that was set out and popped the bottle open with finesse. Something about Superpowers, he could control the motions more. Chloe set out the wonderful dinner and marveled at the preparation.

"This is incredible," she said as she handed Clark a bite of her fish.

"You have to try this, I think it's better." He held out the fork with the spiced clam on the end. He started breathing harder watching Chloe's mouth encircle the fork and gently take the piece in the mouth. She was doing amazing things with the fork and his mind wandered to whether she had done that with anything else in particular.

"Clark, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clark moved back to eating as Chloe continued to stare at him. This was the man that could only be hurt my Kryptonite and yet he was completely flushed.

"Clark?"

Slamming down his fork, he picked her up from the blanket and started over the dunes to the other side of the island. "No talking. I don't know if I can," he panted. Amazingly, Chris had actually laid a blanket out on the other side of the dunes in apprehension of the two. The staff there must read couples pretty well to predict their intentions. Chloe was aghast at Clark's emotions. She always wondered what would happen if he had ever told Lana the truth and didn't have anything else to hide. She now knew.

Clark laid her down on the blanket and looked at her. She was beautiful in more ways than one and he had wasted it for so many years. He was just happy she had never given up on him. "Clark," she almost moaned.

"I've wasted too much time not noticing you. And I know that we have no idea what will happen, but I…" He didn't finish the statement when Chloe pulled him down onto her gently and adjusted to have their legs intertwine.

He slid his arm under Chloe's shoulders to brace her as their kiss deepened. Her lips were hot and delicious. It didn't hurt that her gloss tasted like cinnamon. He gripped the back of her head, careful not to squeeze too tight. He felt a slight twitch of his body when her tongue slid underneath his bottom lip and around to his top lip. She pulled back and sucked his top lip as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Clark, slow down. We've got time," she stopped and kissed him deeper. Laying back into his arms again, she smiled, "We've got forever." Clark closed his eyes and nodded in affirmation. He slowed as he pulled Chloe's lips back to his and slid his free hand from around her back and up the side of her shirt, just barely grazing the side of breast. He felt Chloe shudder and plunge her tongue deeper into his warm mouth.

Returning the favor, she slid her hand down from his back and trailed down his side and grabbed him in the ass. He tightened by the movement and she could feel a small groan from him as she still had his mouth occupied. So he may be made of steel, but there were some things that still made him melt.

She again was brought back to herself as his hand slid under her top and snuck under the bottom of her bra. He had risen up to watch her reaction. She locked her eyes with his before he took her all in his hand, and her eyes floated back closed as she let out a deep moan. She opened them again, breathing harder now. He reached around the back and easily undid the clothing and pulled it with her shirt over her head. He gazed at her in utter delight. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined, the few times he had.

Chloe smiled and motioned for him to sit up. He pulled her up with himstraddling him. As he let his hands dance over her bare skin, his temperature rose feeling every button of his shirt being delicately unbuttoned. She would barely brush her small nails against his skin each time one came undone. She pulled the shirt off and gently rubbed her hands against his smooth chest.

He pulled her into him, wanting to feel her bare skin against his. They both were on fire. Feeling his lips working from her earlobes down her neck, her head slid slightly back into his hand. She moaned softly as her hands continued to graze his bare back, feeling all the while the sweat that was building between her and his chest. "Clark," she barely whispered. "You know…we can't…not until…" She could barely breathe. She couldn't speak in complete sentences.

Clark could hear her and knew she was right. He pulled back and looked at her. She was out of breath and yet moresurpirsed he was as well. He had lost his virginity as a mortal to Lana; this was close as they could come before knowing what would happen. He hadn't prepared for the eventuality. He never thought that it would go that far that fast. "I know."

He sounded defeated. Chloe knew that his stopping was the last thing he wanted to do, but neither were prepared. "Clark, remember I said I wanted to start over and you said we've lost all this time. I want it to be right this time between us."

Clark cupped her face and ran his other arm around her back. "It will be; this is a new beginning for us. I promise I won't screw it up this time." She was worried about stopping him; he was like every other male, it was difficult to get them to calm back down. But she knew he was different when he pulled back and smiled. One simple gesture; he was willing to wait for her, to keep her safe.

Kissing her, he handed her shirt and bra back to her as he put his shirt back on and sat on the blanket observing the sun going down. He felt Chloe's hand brush against his and put his arm around her while she cuddled up next to him.

'On a hidden beach under a golden sun  
She spread a blanket  
That we laid down on and loved the world away  
In Marina Del Rey  
And as we looked into each other's eyes  
We found our body's lost in paradise  
Like castaways'

"Chris is back with the boat."

"How do you know?"

Clark pointed at his ear as Chloe rolled her eyes in temporary embarrassment. _Of course you would know, duh. _He helped Chloe off the blanket and folded it up. He assisted her as they walked much more slowly back over the dunes than he had taken over the first time. Riding back on the boat, they silently sat like before and watched the sun go down, all the while being followed by the cameramen.

Once entering the villa, Chloe left to take a bath and Clark spied for the cameras around the villa. They had them hidden almost better than the ones he had found in Lex's mansion. The operation, game show, was well planned if nothing else. "All yours," Chloe announced as she sprung up on the bed in a pair of boxer shorts and matching top.

Chloe watched him leave and then plopped back into the mound of pillows that covered the bed. She closed her eyes and inwardly sighed. She wanted to scream excitement into the pillows but knew that Clark would still hear her. Today, she was on an island with Clark and nearly made love to him. She now knew it would happen someday, after all her pining and waiting. He was well worth the wait. She took another deep breath and threw some of the pillows on the floor and pulled the over plush comforter back. Crawling underneath the sheets she shed her top and threw it in the chair several feet away.

Clark came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, rubbing his hair with another one. "Hey." He smiled at her with that farm boy grin that she had come to love, and she instantly felt like the mush she was around him in high school. She watched as he threw the towel on top of her shirt that he now noticed on the chair. He thumbed the knot in the towel around his waist and watched as she bit her bottom lip. Pulling the knot out, Chloe shrieked and then threw a pillow at him. He had bottoms on and was teasing her. Clark had grown a sense of humor somewhere along the way. "May I?" Clark pulled back the other side of the comforter.

Chloe felt her words catch in her throat at the thought of sleeping with him all night. She slid down under the covers and turned over to face him. "Goodnight." She waited, not knowing whether to turn over or continue to face him.

"Goodnight," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She felt him run his hands down her back and she did the same to him. She nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.


	6. The Weekend Day 1 EVIL

_A/N - I had to get ideas down before they went...uhhh...where did they go? Like that. Anyway, you are reading this one either b/c you either chose Lex as your Bachelor #3 or are cheating and reading both. And no, they are not the same story with the names changed._ _If you want the Clark version, close this quickly and open the other chapter._

The Weekend, Day 1 EVIL – Chapter 4

"I…don't…believe…it." Chloe was stunned beyond words. She stood just staring – the backdrop behind him was gorgeous, but she couldn't get past staring at him. Of all the people in the world she thought she could be fixed up with after the questions she asked, he would have been the last person she would have guessed.

"I take it I wasn't who you were expecting at this point." He walked over and handed her a flute of champagne. "Actually, you weren't exactly what I had in mind either but I did answer all the questions honestly." He watched as she stared at him again and threw back the enormous gulp of champagne, hoping it would kill the strange vision she was obviously having. Nodding his head in amusement, he retrieved the bottle and poured her another glass. "Care to try that again?"

"Huh?" She was still looking for words; then it came to her. She looked down at the flute and laid it on the small coffee table between two enormously comfortable looking chairs. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and started looking for the contact number for the show.

"It doesn't work – there's no signal out here." He turned and pointed to the ocean around them, "We are in the middle of the Caribbean. There are exactly 10 people on this island right now, and two of them are cameramen for the show. We are effectively alone." He walked over to her and pulled the phone out of her hand. "Besides, you know me; wouldn't you think I would have already tried to call someone for some reason?"

Grabbing her phone back, Chloe slammed it down on the coffee table next to the champagne flute and proceeded to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she started taking deep breaths and pacing, hoping that stupid image outside would quit talking to her or, at least, definitely get dressed in his proper attire.

Setting his drink down, he walked over to the bathroom door and waited a few minutes. "Chloe, come out. This is silly. You picked me."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting you." The muffled sound came from the inside of the bathroom.

Halfway smiling, he was amused that she didn't even put up a fight. "Ok, but sleeping in a bathtub is quite uncomfortable no matter the size; I'm not telling you how I know, just trust me." With that, he walked off, picked up his drink, and sat back down on the veranda. "This is going to be a blast," he murmured to himself. He sat and watched the waves crash as evening approached.

He figured from the placement of the sun that she had effectively lasted some two hours in the bathroom. He was impressed at her tenacity to avoid him. Just then, he heard the door open. Realizing she probably hadn't quite quit fuming, he stayed put but was looking forward to every minute of her rant.

"Only you would bring work to do on a romantic weekend." Looking over, he saw that she had finally calmed down and brought the remainder of the bottle that he had put back in the refrigerator earlier. She sat down as he slid the folders over to another table.

"Judging by your actions, I was going to have plenty of time to work," he smirked as he held his glass out for her to refill after her silent offering. "Thank you. Now, I just know you're ready to attack me so let's get it over with."

Chloe stood up and walked around in front of him, cutting off his view of the water. On the other hand, he didn't seem to mind. How could someone so angry look so beautiful. She had a white, strapless sundress on accompanied by a matching straw hat. He normally didn't care for the hat thing, but she made it match perfectly. "I just have this sneaking suspicion that you set this whole thing up." She walked out and shifted her feet through the wet sand. "I mean, let's see, Helen tried to kill you, and then that teacher, ewww, and recently my used to be best friend." She paused. "You asked her to marry you. And after she said no and left town, which I still can't believe you are truly letting go of, you orchestrate this incredible plan to once again try to have your way with a woman from Smallville. Don't you see a pattern here? Why can't you just freaking leave the town and get the hell out of everyone's lives?!" She stopped and observed his slight giggle at her. "What? You suck at love, don't you get it? No one will ever be right for you no matter how many games you set up." She took a deep breath as she observed the trench that she had paced herself into.

She glared at him. Lex covered his mouth with his hand and was laughing at her. Nodding his head, he couldn't quit laughing. After gaining his composure, he rubbed the bottom of chin. "While this is a game, I didn't orchestrate this at all; I merely said what the hell, I could use a vacation. There was no payoff – you picked me. As for Lana, I asked her to marry me, yes, but I was somewhat relieved that she did turn me down. As I can tell from your tone, you understand what it's like having a little too much Lana in your life." He picked up her drink and walked over to her. Handing her flute to her, he somewhat smiled, "So, Chloe, you think we can survive a weekend together?"

She shook her head and somewhat rolled her eyes. "It won't be torture; I mean we are in paradise."

She raised her glass to Lex's. "To an awkward weekend."

"I'll drink to that." Chloe threw back the amount in her glass. "I'm going to need more than that," she halfway giggled as she waited for Lex to fill her glass again.

"You realize that we have basically the same amount of people waiting on us here as the mansion?" he stated as he picked up the hand radio. Seeing Chloe's confused expression, he explained, "Our hand radio. You want dinner?" Shaking her head yes, he stepped away and called to the houseman. Laying the radio back down, he carefully walked up behind Chloe. "It's nice isn't it?" She closed her eyes feeling his breath on her shoulder. With no motion from her, Lex walked down to the end of the dock.

Chloe softened up, realizing that she had in fact picked him. So he wasn't the person she was hoping for, but maybe there was a reason for it. She laid her glass down and went and sat on the edge of the dock with him. Uncomfortable silence filled the air. They had barely said two words to each other once Lana had started dating him except when he had her committed. She knew he meant well but never appreciated the gesture since it wasn't for her really. "So what version of Lex Luthor do I get this weekend? The one I first met and got to know while putting an end to your father's life or the angry, misunderstood and evil devil you've become."

Lex glanced at her over his shoulder while she continued to look motionless out over the water. "From your explanation, I have a feeling you want the first." He waited for a response and turned around, seeing the houseman setting up for dinner. "You have anything else to say?"

"No," she said softly. She got up and walked into the villa to the restroom. She stared into the mirror and waited for an answer from it. _I asked all the right questions. He had all the right answers. He was supposed to be Clark. I just knew it was. What happened? I couldn't possibly be a match for that man. _She fixed her hair and makeup and walked out. She noticed the sun going down as the houseman lit the last of the torches that surrounded the perfect dinner scene. She looked at Lex standing with his back to her, hands in his pockets. He was hoping for something completely different too.

As she headed out to the small beach, Lex turned and beat her there. He pulled the chair out for her. Sitting down, she just gazed at him as he sat down. His features had changed; they were softer. He was really trying. Then she noticed her dinner. "What is it?" She asked knowing that Lex would know exactly.

"Well, I didn't exactly know what to order you and you left before I could ask, so I picked something safe. You have Parrotfish filet in mole. It's a little spicy," he paused, "like you. I got a steak tonight. I figured it was simple and in case you didn't want yours, we could trade." He watched as Chloe took a bite and closed her eyes.

"That's incredible. I've never tasted anything like it." She cut a piece and held it across the table. Lex was astonished. He was sure after her second lengthy trip to the restroom, she was not in the mood to be around him, much less feeding him. Taking the bite, he admired the kitchen crew and wondered how his staff couldn't perfect something like this at his home. That would have to fixed when he returned. He returned the favor, watching Chloe again close her eyes and practically orgasm over the food.

"What?"

"The face you make when you eat – it's like you're…"

"What?"

"Never mind," he stated, going back to his own plate. After a few more bites and observing her over and over, he nodded again.

Putting her fork down, he could tell Chloe was about at her wits end, "Yes?"

"You look like you're making love to the meal – maybe you don't eat like this all the time but it's a little 'When Harry Met Sally'." He got her. Chloe pulled the napkin out of her lap and held it over her face in embarrassment. He could see her face become flushed.

"Sorry," she murmured in a high pictched tone.

Lex shook his head, "Don't apologize. Actually, it's a side of you…that I wouldn't mind seeing more of."

Chloe laid her napkin back on the table and gazed at him. He was leaning on the table, balancing his head on his intertwined fingers. Swallowing hard, she wasn't feeling embarrassed but turned on. "I don't usually eat this well. It's just too easy to enjoy. I…thank you for what I think was a compliment." She knew to hush; he wasn't interested in her words.

Her smile matched his. His gaze was mesmerizing. She barely could breathe. She felt and quickly glanced down as he intertwined his fingers with hers that were on the napkin. "You're nothing like anyone I have ever spent time with or I would have pictured you to be. It doesn't matter where we are." She watched as he took a deeper breath and squeezed her hand a little tighter in his. "I may have been wrong about you with that boyfriend comment months back." He quickly let go as Chloe realized he had just given her a glimpse into his soul. She sat back in her chair and gazed at him while he summoned for dessert.

They sat in silence through the rest of dinner, watching the sun go down over the mainland and creating a private darkness only lit by the torches on the beach and the light from the bathroom. Chloe glanced several times as the maid and the houseman moved about almost undetectably through the villa preparing for the evening. The houseman cleared the remainder of dinner and excused himself for the evening, unless he heard otherwise. Chloe admired the quietness of the staff, more discrete than Lex's own service. He noticed it too and made a point to making sure his staff was trained by the same people come their next professional development.

So moved by the whole romantic beach setting, Chloe didn't notice that Lex had stood up and offered his hand to her. "Hey," he leaned over and looked at her and tried again.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Places like this will do that to you, especially if you aren't used to it. Come on. Let me try for that old Lex." Chloe silently closed her mouth when she noticed it was gaping and took his hand. She followed him to an empty place on the small beach. She took a deep breath as he halfway spun her around and into him.

"You know Lana never mentioned that you guys ever…" She stopped as he gently placed two fingers over her lips and motioned for her not to talk. Looking up at him, he just looked emotionless out on the water as he held her, one arm around her waist and the other hand's fingers intertwined in hers. She wondered what he thought as the music played on.

Gettin' stuck sure would be easy  
In this palm tree paradise  
Ambition fades with every wave  
For the finer things in life  
Maybe I'll just hang around here  
Go home later next year

She closed her eyes as she felt him pull her closer to him. She could feel his heartbeat. It seemed to race as she gently ran her hand up his chest over his shirt. She leaned back slightly from him and watched his expression. She looked up at him and knew not to say anything; it would kill whatever was going on between them. He let go her hand and ran his fingers through her hair that she had put up in a casual bun. She felt as he pulled the sticks out and threw them in the sand. He ran his hands through her hair and down her cheek. She did all she could to keep from shaking as he bent over and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," He said quietly as he pulled back from her. "Goodnight Chloe; you can take the bed. I'll be fine out here – it'll be peaceful with the breeze and ocean sound." She watched as he disappeared into the bathroom. _He kissed me. It wasn't that big of a deal but it was. What did that mean? _Her thoughts swam as she continued standing in the sand, not realizing that the waves had now started moving in around her feet.

She jumped at his touch. "Sorry, I'm out if you need to whatever. Although, you have spent a lot of time in there already." He smirked. He was back. Whatever happened earlier was now gone.

"Yeah, thanks," she stated as she once-overed his night clothes. They didn't look much different than what he had been wearing. "Lex, were those actually in your closet or did you buy for the trip just in case."

"I already owned it. Occasionally some of those business meeting you think I'm on are actually vacations. But I couldn't possibly let on that Lex Luthor is taking a break." Chloe slightly nodded at the statement and smiled. _Maybe he does know how to relax…nah. _She continued up to the villa. "Chloe," he called back to her. Turning around, he could see how the light lit up her face. It gave her skin a golden hue like nothing ever he imagined. "You look beautiful tonight. I mean that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lex."

As she climbed into the bed, she could still see him sitting on the veranda with one light over the folder he was reading and making notes in. She suddenly felt sorry for him. Maybe the way he was/is was never his fault; maybe that's just the natural scheme of things when one's life is so painful. Then she remembered her actions. She remembered the whole thing, her outburst, his reaction of being left alone, the small gesture of a truce, and the goodnight kiss was on tape for all to see the next week. She promised herself that she would make the rest of their time together peacefully memorable, even if she never spoke two words to him ever again after the weekend.


	7. The Weekend Day 2 GOOD

_A/N - ummm. nothing here._

_Disclaimer: A couple here. Of course Smallville is still not mine; DC and WB own those; "Magic" is owned by Kenny Chesney and BNA_

The Weekend, Day 2 GOOD – Chapter 5

"Good morning," Chloe lifted her head off his warm chest and looked into his blue eyes. He could feel his hand around her bare back. Bare back. She glanced down and confirmed that she had somehow lost her top sometime during the night. "You ok?"

"Um, did we?" Chloe pointed down under the sheets.

"No, you just woke up in the middle of the night and announced that you were warm and there you go." Clark explained as he leaned over the side of the bed to reveal her top.

"Don't worry about it." She pulled Clark back down into the pillow and ran her hand through his hair. Slipping his hand behind her neck and through her hair he pulled her over to him, kissing up her neck, reaching her lips. He barely brushed her lips and felt a shock roll through his body. Pulling her into him, their tongues met as their lips parted. Chloe couldn't remember how long they had kissed but strangely didn't need to come up for breath.

Pulling back out of the kiss, Chloe balanced her head on her hand and leaned over to look at him. "So, what do you want to do today? It looks gorgeous and we have all the amenities available."

Clark stole a quick kiss and smiled at her, "Well, I could spend the rest of the day like this but I suppose we should try to do something we never would in Smallville. How about a snorkeling trip? You can't exactly see the stuff that swims by you in Crater Lake."

Chloe rolled her lip up in disgust, "Let's not define stuff, 'Mister I can see through almost everything', but that sounds like a lot of fun." Chloe this time reached over and grabbed her shirt. Jumping out of bed, she headed to the bathroom to hopefully take a quick shower.

Clark laid in bed and heard the water start. _Tempting, don't look._ _You won't be able to get through the rest of the day if you do. Think about mom and dad. Lana. There, back to normal. _He looked under the sheets and took a sigh of relief. Getting out of bed, he heard a knock at the door.

"Sir, your breakfast." He pointed the gentleman to the veranda and sat down while the man continued to pour the coffee that he knew that Chloe would be in dire need of.

"We wanted a snorkeling trip and a trip to town tonight." The houseman nodded and instructed the concierge that had entered what Clark's interests were.

"We will pick you up on the dock in about an hour, sir." Clark smiled. He had never been called sir so much in his life. He watched as the bathroom door opened and Chloe immediately beelined it to the coffee.

He watched as she downed one and another cup without as much as taking a breath. "Chloe."

"Sorry, but I think this is the best coffee I have ever had. It makes such a difference when it's grown and processed in the country your staying in. Did you get us set up?"

"Yes," Clark answered as he handed her a pastry from the simple breakfast that they had requested the night before. "Hey, I'm going to," he pointed as he got up and left.

Chloe turned and watched that body walk away. She exhaled at the sight of the rippling muscles in his shoulders and shook her head. They were going to have to do some kind of in depth research to find out exactly what would happen if she and Clark. She tried to push the thought way down inside her. She started breathing heavily as she shoved the last of her breakfast in her mouth.

"Are you going to ready to go in a bit?" Clark leaned over her, with his hands on her shoulders, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, you were just. Never mind Speedy Gonzales." Chloe got up and started out to the edge of the dock in her flip flops and very short beach coverup. Looking back down the dock, she saw Clark smile at her. "You're not that fast at …you know."

A split second later he had his arm around her as she leaned back to gaze into his eyes. "I don't know, but I can control my speed." He pulled her up into him and crushed into her mouth. Setting her back down on the dock. He let go of her and pointed at the boat that was perfect timing.

Chloe watched over the side of the boat as they moved slowly enough to see the sealife that they were passing. Pointing out different fish, she occasionally looked over at Clark who obviously could see more than her. He whispered, "There's an eel in that hole that we just passed."

He laughed as Chloe squirmed. She could feel the boat slowing down and waited for instructions. She had never done anything remotely like this and was thrilled at their sense of adventure. She and Clark listened carefully to the instructions and then picked out their equipment. She was somewhat jealous when Clark reminded her that he could hold his breath for a very long time but he promised he would tell her was on the bottom.

"I'll be in the cabin. Just pull on the chain there and the bell will ring." The captain threw the anchor overboard and disappeared into the underbelly of the boat. Chloe pulled her mask on and looked at Clark.

"What?"

"Nothing." She walked across the boat and slapped him as he kept laughing at her.

"Look, I can't you know, and you may not want to show off too much either with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum filming us the entire time," she said quietly as she fake pinched him.

"Point taken." Clark stripped his shirt off and played along. He didn't need any of the equipment but decided on the safe side. He assisted Chloe in getting into her equipment and wondered when she was going to strip her cover up off. He leaned over the side and waited as she tried to adjust her hair under her mask. "You ready?"

Putting her legs over the side of the boat, she pulled her cover up and grabbed her snorkel before sliding into the water. She watched as Clark dropped his mouth open at the thong bikini she had on. Sliding in the water beside her, he stared at her. "What do you think?"

She asked while she was smiling and paddling to keep herself above the water.

"For trying to keep us from finding out what would happen if we…you're not helping." She smiled, put her snorkel in her mouth and took off. Clark watched as she swam off thinking, I hope she remembered sun screen on _that_ part.

They swam for a couple of hours and watched all kinds of fish. At one point, Clark pulled up a small sea turtle that had been swimming by to show her. Chloe was in absolute heaven. Losing the snorkel and mask, Clark convinced her to swim away from the boat with him a bit. He promised no powers but she would be perfectly safe. Bobbing in the middle of the water, she felt his salty lips touch her neck and then come up for a kiss. Closing her eyes, she ran one hand down his back while the other firmly grasped his shoulder. Wrapping her legs around him, he continued to stay perfectly afloat, almost as if floating. She deepened the kiss as she felt his hand move across her ass and slide gently up her back. They momentarily looked over and saw the boat captain preparing to leave and looked at each other.

Holding her up by her cheeks, Clark smiled, "We are so going to have to figure out a way when we get back home." He pulled away from her enough for the two to swim back to boat and board.

Returning back to the villa, he saw that lunch had already been prepared. Chloe went and slipped into another sundress and came back to sit down. The two ate in relative silence, listening to the waves crash against the dock and beach while stealing small glances at each other.

"You know, I think I'm never going to eat like this again. And I thought the few fancy dinners my father invited me to in Metropolis were good."

"Yeah, I love mom, but this is ridiculous good." He smiled as the houseman came and retrieved the plates. Clark leaned over and pulled Chloe's hand into his. "Here's a thought. How about a lazy nap in that hammock and then a trip to the mainland tonight. They said they would forgo dinner and we can eat in San Pedro."

"Clark, I never took you for actually making decisions."

"I decided it was time to grow up a little and take a chance. That's why I'm here with you." He stood up and pulled her into him. He spun her around on the veranda and then sat her down in the hammock. Falling into it next to her, he rolled her over onto him, intertwining her legs in his and fell asleep. It was truly paradise, Chloe thought as she watched Clark sleep next to her.

* * *

When they got out of the car that took them into downtown San Pedro, Chloe's eyes grew. The taxi driver had explained that everywhere took American money and spoke English. A welcome blessing for the both of them; her Spanish was more than rusty. Clark watched as she for once that day slid her hand out of his and headed into the first little shop that she found. He marveled at the accuracy of the houseman. He had suggested shorts and a light shirt. He had never been somewhere in town they could go without shoes. Chloe had been the daring one and went bare feet through the shops. He followed and laughed.

"What do you think? To wear home? You think if anyone in town meets us at the airport this would be a little much for their little hearts?" Clark laughed as Chloe held up the tiny little dress that was extremely see through.

"I think your father might object." He moved closer to her, "But you are welcome to wear it around me anytime." Chloe felt goosebumps on the back of her neck from the words. She grabbed the thinly woven dress and paid for it.

They continued to shop until after dark when the real life came out of the woodwork for the small dirt street town. She grabbed Clark's hand and whisked him into The Reef for dinner. They sat for sometime and stared at each other and mused about why Lana did the things that she did and why Pete left. Clark was pleased that he could easily talk to her out in the open and no one would care or barge in on them.

"Come on. Let's go take advantage of the drinking age here." Clark pulled Chloe along out into the street as they could hear bands of all kinds playing. She pulled Clark closer and wrapped herself around his arm. They observed the number of people yelling happy hour specials with music from Samba to 80's music blared. "Makes me kind of want to be on a red Kryptonite high for the night."

Chloe looked up at him, "No, I think I would just like to see if alcohol has an effect on the alien instead."

Clark leaned over and scolded her, "I told you … being from another planet." They laughed as Chloe found a soft Caribbean jazz club that she liked. She walked in and the bartender kindly put her handful of purchases behind the counter.

"So, what'll it be?"

"Surprise me. I'm on vacation." Chloe looked at Clark and licked her lips.

"Maybe something fruity and not too strong to start with," he corrected her as the bartender smiled at him and the camera crew. "I'll take the same." Clark looked around the bar and noticed a comfortable corner that was in the back near the dance floor. Picking up the drinks, he leaned over and breathed on her again. "Come on," and pointed.

The two drank blissfully, and Clark observed how Chloe unhumanly put back drink after drink. He obviously had no reaction to alcohol since a six pack later nothing affected him. "Clark," she drooled out slowly as she rubbed her finger down his chest between the sides of his opened shirt. "Let's dance."

"Are you really in the condition," Chloe got out of the booth and pulled his arm harder, "Ok."

'I believe there's magic here in these sails  
In the wake of these old pirate trails  
That cut through the water and the atmosphere  
I believe there is magic here'

Chloe held Clark unusually tight next to her; he figured she was just about three sheets to the wind and was hanging on to not fall over. "Chloe,"

"Mmmm?"

"I got you something on the dive this morning." He backed her up and waited to see if she could steady herself. She was surprisingly good at keeping her drunken balance. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it and dropped her jaw.

"Where did you get this?" She whispered after seeing what he had in her hand. "You know what this is?" Chloe flipped the gold coin over and over, mesmerized by its sheen. "Are there more?" Clark shook his head and smiled. She looked absolutely giddy at the fact his powers were coming in handy in more than one way. "Clark Kent, treasure hunter. You could really get out of Smallville that way." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him again.

'It's in buried treasure under the sea  
In the music that drifts out on the street  
It's in the barflies drinking their beer  
I believe there's magic here

Clark backed up and watched Chloe sway continually to the sound of the music. She rolled her head around and moved her arms to the sound of the Spanish sounds. She smiled and took his hand and convinced him to spin her around a little more before she fell into his arms.

This crazy rock has got a lot  
Of romance and sex appeal  
It's lazy days with Hemingway  
And I gotta say that it captures me still'

"We better get going," Clark leaned over and whispered to her. She nodded and retrieved her bags from the bartender. She had in one night drank more alcohol than she thought existed in Smallville proper, and had, to Clark's pleasure, learned how to pole dance and Samba, and danced with Clark until the wee hours.

Returning to the villa, Clark carried her from the dock to the bed. He quickly packed up some things and watched as she turned over and pulled the pillows into her. He pulled into the sheets next to her. Chloe turned over and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Clark?"

"Yes?" he whispered as he looked down into her incredibly hazy eyes.

"Promise me that we'll be just like this when we get back?"

Clark pulled her into him tighter. "I promise; it'll be better."


	8. The Weekend Day 2 EVIL

_A/N - I have nothing to say, amazingly. Oh, except...drool...this chapter..._

_Disclaimer: A couple here. Of course Smallville is still not mine; DC and WB own those; "Something Sexy About the Rain" is owned by Kenny Chesney and BNA; poem "First Love" is written by John Clare_

The Weekend Day 2 EVIL – Chapter 5

Chloe woke to a horrible banging sound and looked around. The nice villa was strangely dark. _Just because he lives in the dark in Kansas doesn't mean he has to here. _

He noticed her irritation and apologized, "Sorry, the wind caught that one."

"Huh?" Chloe rubbed her eyes and tried to focus.

"Apparently for all the money in the world, I can't buy a nice weekend. We have storm coming. I was letting down the slats and that one got away from me. Sorry for waking you." Lex dropped the last slat quietly and walked around the corner into the small kitchen behind the main room.

Chloe pulled the covers up around her and shivered. The storm coming dropped the temperature several degrees. It wasn't cold but she longed for the warmth that she felt yesterday. "So what's the plan now for today?" She asked as Lex came around the corner with the small tray. He instructed her to wait and went back around the corner.

"I had something in mind, but diving isn't in the cards today." Chloe rolled up her lip in disappointment but smiled again as he handed her a cup of coffee. "It's very good, fresh."

He watched as she took a sip waiting for that look from the night before. He somewhat groaned in disappointment not seeing it this time. "What?" Chloe waited and looked at his expression and then slapped him lightly. "You pervert; maybe if you hadn't said anything last night I wouldn't be so conscious about my actions now."

"Maybe, here – these are very good but the pumpkin pancakes are something I can live without having ever again." Lex sat the tray of food down on the bed in between them. Chloe glanced over and saw he was still comfortably sporting his night clothes.

"What time is it?"

"About ten. It's hard to tell from outside but that's what the clock in the kitchen says." He leaned back against the headboard and worked on one of the pastries that he had suggested. Chloe continued to watch him as he read the newspaper that he evidently had asked for.

"Lex," she bent the newspaper down and slid the tray further down the bed, out of the way. "Is this how we are going to spend the rest of the day? Eating and ignoring each other." Lex put the paper down and noticed that she had moved over closer to him. He folded up the paper and put his arm out around her shoulders. He felt her continue eating as her head rested against his chest. He leaned over and smelled her hair. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter.

Chloe felt sparks through the top of her head as Lex kissed her. She continued eating, hoping that her concentration on her food would keep her from feeling the softness of his fingers unconsciously rubbing up and down her arm. She scanned his body in the cream linen pants and the shirt hanging halfway open. She wanted to know what he was thinking but tried to push the thought out of her head. It would never work. She decided she needed to do something. Lying next to him would just end up in a rumble in the sheets that she would later regret.

"I'm getting up." Chloe pulled out his arms and jumped out of the bed. She downed her coffee and opened up one of the main slats that faced the private pool. She observed the direction of the wind and rain and opened two more of the slats. She looked back and saw Lex laying in her bed with his feet and arms crossed, somewhat amused. "Look, I'm not going to let a little rain spoil our perfectly set weekend. So, we can't go boating or sailing or whatever you rich people do for fun. But, I can tell you I have in my experience in Smallville have done the occasional rain dance."

Lex got up off the bed and sat down in a chair on the private pool patio that Chloe had now closed the slats around. _She's building the pool into the house for the day. A private swim with Chloe. Behave Lex. _

Chloe moved back into the living room and turned the radio on. She smiled back at him and went to the restroom. She looked into the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She got some color in her cheeks after their beach dinner. Stripping off her night clothes, she pulled on her bikini and a top. _That would have to do._ She looked at her hairclip and thought about the night before. She smiled and dropped it back into bag. _Maybe he would notice that it's down._

She exited the bathroom and saw the houseman taking breakfast away and Lex sitting quietly again with his newspaper. Sighing she realized that work must evidently never be done for a man like him. He needed to learn how to take a break. She walked by and grabbed the paper out of his hand and proceeded to toss it in the fire that the houseman had started. "I was reading that."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair. "Yeah, there's a problem with that. See last night I told myself we were going to have a good time regardless of our opinions of each other or what's going on, and you're kind of ruining my plan. So," She took both of his hands and pulled him to the edge of the pool and the exit to the dock.

"I'm not going out there. The whole 'come in out of the rain' argument."

"You have no sense of adventure – what exactly did you have planned for your honeymoon with Helen if there had been a hurricane?" She saw his look of displeasure in the statement and then she pictured what he had in mind. "Sorry I asked." She watched as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, just out of the rain's reach. She nodded at him and rolled her eyes as he looked at her with that devilish smirk.

She closed her eyes as her feet met the wet sand and put her face to the sky. She danced lightly on the sand as the rain was not heavy enough to drench but to just stimulate your senses. She held her arms out and opened her mouth, giggling slightly. Lex slipped his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to take it all in. She was so free. That small package that was a spitfire in every other situation he ever knew her was the epitome of relaxation and calm. Lex felt something come over him he couldn't explain as he felt a smile run across his face. It wasn't his trademark smirk or the fake smile he plastered on for Lana; it was something unforced and unfamiliar.

'There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin  
She spread her arms and spun around  
In a summer island storm  
In a field of sugarcane  
She taught me how and showed me why  
There's something sexy about the rain'

Chloe looked over and saw Lex's smile and nearly melted in the rain. _I'm going to so regret this, _he thoughtShe walked over to him and smiled up at him. "You know it's not made of acid."

"I could tell," he said after rubbing the hair that she had stuck to her face out of the way of her mouth. "You're wet," he jokingly said. He took a small glance. He had noticed in her small dance and spinning the bikini bottom she had on. Her shape was perfect. Not model stick thin but just enough in the right areas. He noticed how the shirt clung to her skin with nothing underneath and took a deep breath.

"Really, I couldn't tell. And now Lex Luthor, you are going to be too." She tugged on his hand. "Come on." He rolled his eyes and gave in. Chloe drug him out to the place they had danced the night before and stood. "Ok, your turn."

"Excuse me?" Lex could feel the droplets run down his head and down his neck; they were cool and oddly relaxing.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth. Come on; you're telling me you never played in the rain when you were kid? Don't answer that. Just do it." Chloe crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine," he tried to argue as he appeased the young woman. He felt her walk up and pull his hands out his pockets and hold his arms up. She backed up and watched as he stood there. He couldn't tell if she was watching but it felt strangely free. He felt ridiculous and yet completely at ease. He lowered his head and quickly peeked to see that she had gone back to spinning slowly. Closing his eyes, he took in the feeling. He was free.

'There's something sexy about the rain  
And sometimes when it's pouring down  
I feel her kisses on my skin  
I spread my arms and spin around  
And let that summer island storm  
Hit me like a hurricane  
It's like she's right here whispering  
There's something sexy about the rain'

Chloe stopped and looked over at him. She almost giggled outwardly that he was still in the pose. She thought for sure he would have long given up the act. She walked over and slightly pinched him in the side. He jolted back to reality and looked down at her. "See, I told you that it was freeing; something you and I both know you need occasionally."

He looked down at her wet hair and light blue cover up that clung to her. She slipped her arms around his neck and focused on his eyes. She had never noticed that he had a gaze that made you hang there forever. He glanced down at her arms and wrapped his around her waist, picking her up off the ground. She met him at eye level as her legs went around his waist. He held his gaze in her eyes that almost matched the color of the water that surrounded them. She could feel the rain pick up as she watched it run down his face, dripping from his bottom lip. "Chloe," he murmured and bit his lip.

She met his gaze. "Kiss me Lex."

"Chloe, there's no going back, and I'm not Clark," he could barely restrain to say the words. He moved one arm up to rub through her wet hair as the rain started to pour.

"And I'm no Lana. And I never mentioned Clark." She brushed lips against his as she felt his restraint begin to crumble. "Kiss me Lex."

He waited another second in hesitation, not sure if she had really asked him twice and used his name. He saw her eyes close and felt her hand press against the base of the head, and he closed his eyes. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, he could feel his insides melt into her. They were no longer two bodies. He felt ecstasy as she ran her tongue around the insides of his lips then let him explore her mouth the same way. He held her head in place, running his hand through her hair.

"Lex," she murmured as she pulled away and lay to his shoulder. "I'm cold." He pulled back on her to make eye contact. For all the heat they both felt pulsing through their bodies, she still shivered. He heaved her up on his hips and carried her into the villa. Gently sliding her down to the floor, she never let go of his neck.

He kissed her lightly on the lips and removed her arms. "Let me close the …" She nodded and noticed that the wind had indeed picked up. She quietly stepped into the private heated pool, removing her shirt. _Damn the cameras and all. _She watched as Lex turned around and looked at her. He glanced at her shirt on the deck. "Chloe,"

She sat up and leaned on the pool edge exposing her bare shoulders and back. "I never pegged you for the skittish type Lex," she said almost playfully.

He squatted down to her, "Not skittish, just a lot of past mistakes. We're going to have to return to Smallville after this." He still couldn't help but rub his fingers across her now warm, bare shoulder.

Chloe cupped his face in her hand. "And hopefully I'll be your first non-mistake, if that's a word," she whispered as she slid her hand off of him and pushed off against the side of the pool. The ripple from the water hid little as she wrapped her arms up around the opposite side of the pool. She watched Lex remove his shirt and climb in. He slid out of his pants in the water before pressing his body against hers, laying her head back on the deck and kissing her. She felt his hands move down her body and closed her eyes as the warm water, his kiss, and his body enveloped her.

* * *

She rubbed the towel through her hair as she came out of the bathroom. The humidity made most of the clothes that she brought undesirable to wear. Lex had since loaned her one of his cotton dress shirts to wear for the evening. It was still raining but the two didn't seem to notice. She watched as he pushed the living room chairs out of the way and put dinner on the table. He had a different air about him now. He was relaxed. She had done that to him.

"Dinner is served," Lex announced pointing at the cushion he had pulled off the chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you," she smiled as she sat down. The two gazed at each other differently through dinner thinking about what they had just spent the afternoon doing. It would definitely be different when they returned, at least for the rest of Smallville. They talked through dinner about how different people would react to them actually returning as a couple. They went over scenarios of how to break the news to her father and to Clark, how to deal with the comments once the show aired in Smallville, and what exactly Lex's PR person was going to say about his little televised romp. But they didn't care; they finally had found the other person that matched. The answers to the questions she asked him had been honest, for once. Ultimately, after worrying about the weekend just yesterday, she knew now the worry was for naught.

Watching the houseman clear dinner, Chloe noticed that Lex had ducked out. "Do you know where he went?"

"Ma'am, he went to run an errand to the main office. He should be back momentarily." The houseman left Chloe sitting on the floor in front of the empty coffee table. She got up and went into the kitchen. She poked through the refrigerator and found a bottle of a wine and two glasses. She came around the corner and saw Lex once again reading but curled up under the sheets.

"Bring that over here. I don't want you shooting a hole through the roof of the villa while it's raining." Chloe smirked at him and handed him the bottle as he opened it with finesse. He poured two glasses and set the bottle down on the nightstand. Chloe came around and slid under the other side of sheets with him.

"What are you reading now?"

Lex picked up the book and showed her. With a fairly nice smile creeping across her face, he could see he could have done worse, "I thought the two intellectuals we are, this would be nice to go with the being locked indoors tonight." He opened and skimmed the contents and turned to a certain page.

"Damn." Chloe said as the lights flickered and then went out.

"I guess no reading tonight," Lex stated as they heard a knock on the door, and the houseman entered with a flashlight and the maid behind him. Lex and Chloe watched as the woman and the man moved about in a hurried pace and lit candles all over the room, including all around the bed. Chloe had only seen that many candles at a wedding. She looked over and saw that Lex had not broken his gaze at her.

"What?"

He kissed her and looked at her again. "You look stunning in candlelight." He watched Chloe blush and then returned the kiss even more passionate.

"How about we try to get some reading in Mr. Luthor." She sat the pillows back up against the headboard and leaned over on his chest just slightly. He wrapped his arm around her where her head nestled between his arm and chest. With his other hand, she watched as he again found the page he wanted and started reading.

'I ne'er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet.  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete.

My face turned pale, a deadly pale.  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked what could I ail  
My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face  
And took my eyesight quite away.  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday.

I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start.  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
And blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter's choice  
Is love's bed always snow  
She seemed to hear my silent voice  
Not love appeals to know.

I never saw so sweet a face  
As that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling place  
And can return no more.'

Lex looked at Chloe's face. He felt her breathing slow and pace. Closing the book, he lifted her softly off of him and put her in the pillows. Walking about the room, he blew out the candles and crawled back into bed. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her run a hand up his arm and sigh. He gently kissed the back of her head, breathing in her scent and falling asleep.


	9. Leaving GOOD

_A/N - Ok, I'm wrapping this one up. If you're a CHLARK lover, take this little bit and run with it if you would like. Me, I'm not that ship for the most part. Plus, if they like each other already, it's harder to come up with issues when Lana's not around. R/R thanks! BTW, La Isla Bonita is from Madonna and Ptrick Leonard by Sire Records._

Leaving Day 3 GOOD – Chapter 6

Clark and Chloe both boarded the tiny helicopter that was sitting on the edge of the dock. Immediately Chloe leaned against his arm, still nursing a slight hangover. She ran her hands up and down his arm as they left the ground. "Clark?"

"We're going to be happy, right?"

Clark leaned over and ran his hand against her face and smiled. "Yes." Chloe slowly lifted her head and met his lips in a kiss before falling back to sleep in his arms. He gazed at her a little longer before watching the Caribbean Sea fly by under the plane.

'Last night I dreamt of San Pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert  
It all seems like yesterday, not far away

Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La Isla Bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your Spanish lullaby'

* * *

Clark and Chloe had no problem keeping up appearances back home. She lived in Metropolis and he in Smallville, although he had no problem getting there quickly if needed. The Monday night they had waited for finally arrived 3 weeks later. They sat in Clark's living room with his mom, Gabe, and several other friends. It killed them that they had signed that contract saying that they couldn't appear together, even in their hometown, until the show aired.

"_Welcome back Chloe. Clark. So, are you ready to reveal how your weekend in paradise went?"_

"_Yes, we are Carson," Chloe answered. Clark looked at her from the other side of Carson. The three faced a large screen, and their past weekend poured out the details of their jaunts to San Pedro, the private island, and the bedroom. The two continued to almost giggle through the more private moments but were smiling at each other the entire time._

"_I guess I don't have to ask but since it's scripted. Are you two planning on continuing your relationship?"_

Clark looked over at his mom and almost cringed about the same time Chloe noticed the almost perturbed look on her father's face. But both softened their glares on their children when they watched Clark kiss her and spin her around on the television stage.

Chloe got up and walked across the living room and sat between Clark's legs and kissed him in front of the family and friends. Pulling back, Chloe gazed at him, rubbing her hands down both sides of his face. "This week has felt like an eternity."

Clark ran his hands through her hair, "Week? In my stupidity, it took a 5 years and a game show to get us here." He pulled her in and kissed her again before being interrupted by the clapping of the audience on the TV and their parents clearing their throat.


	10. Leaving EVIL

_A/N - We're wrapping this puppy up today. I jumped on the CHLEX bandwagon by total accident but it work for some odd reason. Therefore, the EVIL chapters are easier to write. So here goes; last two chapters. The Weekend by Stee Wariner owned by Hip-O Records. R/R thanks!_

Leaving Day 3 EVIL – Chapter 6

Lex held his hand out for Chloe to enter the helicopter first, and he followed her. Sitting next to each other, they had flashed back to reality. "Lex, I know we talked about it last night…"

She watched as he continued his stare over the water, "I know." She grabbed his arm and waited for him to look at her. He knew what was coming – the rational take of the whole strange weekend.

Turning back, he focused on her. She was beautiful – the best thing that had happened to him in years. She was Chloe Sullivan – the little reporter always in his business, the bane of his existence in Smallville. And yet he wanted her forever. "Chloe, it's not…" he trailed off as he ran his hands through her hair. He watched as her eyes closed to his touch. He gently leaned in and kissed her eyelids and then her lips.

"I know Lex. It was just a thought."

'A couple of days isn't a very long time.  
Why can't I just walk away,  
I used to be good at goodbye.  
But out on the water,  
Under the stars,  
I let the moonlight play a trick on my heart.

You had some fun for the weekend.  
But I'll be in love for the rest of my life.  
You took me out to the deep end,  
And I fell right over,  
I didn't think twice.  
I finally got something worth keepin'.'

* * *

Lex settled into his leather lounger in the entertainment room and proceeded to watch the silly game show that he had somehow gotten talked into by his man servant. He said it would be 'fun.' He didn't expect him to fall in love, at least not with her. He clicked on the television and picked up the correct satellite system. He had 'talked' with the producers of the show about some of the editing. He was hoping that they would be wise and not sneak any scenes in that he, his PR, and his money had not approved of.

"_Welcome back Lex. Chloe. Are you ready to see how the date went?" Carson sat between the two but the long stares told another story. The three faced a large screen and watched the argument they had when she arrived, the casual dinner, and the make up session in the storm. _

"_So, are you planning on trying to make your relationship, an interesting one based on the clips, work or was the weekend enough?" _

_Chloe looked at Lex on the other side of Carson and gulped. She honestly had no idea what to say at that point. Lex lifted his chin slightly and halfway smiled. "I think we're going to try to stay platonic." He watched as Chloe nodded and Carson shrugged._

"_Ok, there you have it – the two feel happier at each other's throats and not involved." The audience let out an 'awwwww' of disgust and disappointment._

Lex looked closer at Chloe's face and his watch. Counting mentally, he knew that he could get to Metropolis in an hour and half, and the show wouldn't be on there for two more hours.

* * *

Lex jumped out of the car in front of the dorm. Walking into the front lobby, the two women sitting at the guest check in dropped their jaws. _Of course, she would live in an all girls dorm. _"Chloe Sullivan please."

"They're having kind of a party for her in the lounge. Aren't you the guy that…" The girl trailed off as Lex's displeasure in the conversation was evident. "This way."

The girl snuck up the back entrance of the lounge as Lex observed dozens of college women. Great, he thought to himself. He rubbed his forehead and thought his next move. "Can you get the TV remote?" he asked the desk clerk.

She pulled out her phone and called someone down in front of the TV. Lex scanned the room for Chloe. She sat in a large chair with her knees draped over the edge. She balanced a plate of snacks on her stomach and was talking. But there was a look of disappointment in her face.

"Here." The other girl handed the desk clerk the remote and looked at Lex.

"Don't gawk. And don't tell her he's here," she whispered to the dorm mate. She stood next to Lex and handed him the remote.

"_Welcome back Lex. Chloe. Are you ready to see how the date went?" Carson sat between the two but the long stares told another story. The three faced a large screen and watched the argument they had when she arrived, the casual dinner, and the make up session in the storm. _

Lex saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat; they didn't show the best part of the evening but he wanted it that way. Lex continued listening to conversation he had heard two hours earlier.

"_So, are planning on trying to make your relationship, an interesting one based on the clips, work or was the weekend enough?" _

The TV clicked off. The groans and then outbursts started coming from all around. "Chloe, why did you turn it off?"

"I didn't! I swear!" She stood up and fiddled with the TV as the discontent grew. Lex somewhat giggled watching her fight off the pack of wild girls. As she stood up to face them, her eyes met his. She bit her lip and then let a smile slip at Lex waving the remote in his hand. He stepped out behind the column and around the desk clerk that was still mesmerized by his stature.

"I think your friends or dorm mates would much rather like the new version of the ending." He threw the remote on the coffee table and walked up to her. He could hear her breathing increasing as her eyes almost pouted. He scooped her up in his arms, holding her by the waist. He whispered, "There's nothing platonic about this. I want you Chloe Sullivan." He glanced around the room before seeing her eyes.

"Lex," was all that she got out before he plunged his lips into hers to the tune of a 'awwww' and applause. Strangely, he wasn't annoyed. He felt Chloe wrap her legs around him as he playfully egged on the crowd for more as he went in for another kiss.


	11. Return to Reality GOOD AND EVIL

_A/N - Shoot me now. Rant all you want, but this ending was written at the same time as the beginning._

Return to Reality (GOOD AND EVIL) – Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chloe sat straight up in bed and felt the sweat pouring off of her. Looking around to just check that she was actually in her bed and then glanced over at the other side. She was alone. She let out a sigh of relief or disappointment, she didn't know which one. Rubbing her eyes, she plodded to the bathroom to take a shower.

It was a Saturday. No school to think of or drive in for. She threw her hair up into a small bun and some casual clothes. Jumping in her car, she looked at her cell phone she had left there the night before. She listened to the message and found her dad sounded lonely. She started her car and headed to Smallville.

Pulling into town, she decided the old hangout wasn't riddled with the same people it used to be; a more sophisticated crowd had started taking over the place. Then again, she thought, same people just more mature. Or not, as she watched four jocks practically push her into a wall. _Coffee. That's all I want dear Lord. Caffeine. Just to make the damn dream go away._ She slapped her money down on the counter and smiled at her cousin.

"You ok?" Lois looked halfway concerned.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I think I'm going to go devour this over there and head to dad's for a bit."

Chloe went and sat in a corner booth that was the gang's old hang out and almost was sacred, so no one sat in it unless they were new in town. She pulled the latest Daily Planet out of her bag and started flipping through the pages.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hello Chloe."

She looked up and saw the men of her dreams, literally the last few nights, sit down on either side of her. Looking at both of them, she slowly closed her paper and shoved it back in her bag. Glancing back and forth at them, she could barely a "hi."

"Chloe are you ok?" Clark spoke first. _Back to his worrisome self. That's good._

"Yeah, you look a little pale." She looked at Lex. He was absolutely perfectly dressed as always. She watched both of them out of the corner of her eyes.

Curling her top lip up in frustration, she picked up her purse and debated on which way to push out of the little booth. She thought back to the dreams she had been having and chose Clark, definitely the safer bet. "I…gotta….go. Bye." And she was out the door.

Clark and Lex looked at each other as Clark asked, "What was wrong with her?"

"Beats me, but evidently she thinks I would have bitten her if she had slid by me." The two sat and laughed before parting pleasantly.

THE END - Thanks for playing!


End file.
